BW028: Scare at the Litwick Mansion!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Can You Name All the Pokémon? BW |songs =Black & White (song) Black & White |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |local =Litwick Mansion |major =James' Yamask knows Shadow Ball. |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Jessie, James |michars =Doctor Zager |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Team Rocket's Meowth, James' Yamask, Jessie's Woobat, Litwick x4, Ash's Oshawott, Cilan's Dwebble, Lampent }} is the 28th episode of Pokémon: Black & White. Synopsis On their way to Nimbasa City, Ash and co are caught in a rainstorm and stay in a mansion for shelter. While inside they encounter a Litwick, which seems playful at first but is later revealed to be bad news. Can Ash and friends save Team Rocket and themselves from the evil Litwick and their leader, Lampent? Episode Plot The heroes are quite tired and exhausted, walking during a hot day. Iris notices a southern wind is blowing and senses there will be a rain. Ash bets if that happens, he will walk on his hands. Iris is certain of that and suddenly, thunder cracks as dark clouds appear. The heroes run away from the rain, to a mansion. They knock on the door, but nobody answers and the door mysteriously opens. The heroes enter the mansion, while Team Rocket observes from screens their plan to make a base of operations failed. Jessie proposes to capture Pikachu and chase the twerps away. James orders Yamask to order a bunch of Litwick, which Yamask befriended, to chase the twerps away and capture Pikachu. Yamask does so and leads the Litwick. The heroes decide to remain inside the mansion until the rain stops. Iris tells she told them, so Ash and Pikachu walk on hands, since they lost the bet, making Iris claim Ash as a kid. The window opens, so Cilan closes and locks it, though the window opens again. Suddenly, a table is being pushed, though Iris and Ash dodge it. Iris feels they are being watched, but Cilan tells it is just the wind. Ash and Cilan are terrified and order Iris to turn around. Iris does so and sees objects, forming a man that float and attack them. The heroes head for the exit, which is barred. The heroes dodge the objects and run off. Team Rocket is surprised, as they ordered to chase the twerps away, though the exit is blocked. Meowth goes to tell Yamask to clarify that to the Litwick. The heroes are at a dining room and notice the table being set, thinking someone is living there. Suddenly, they begin to float around, then are attacked by dining tools and are sent out of the room. They see moving clothes, that spin them around, so Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to stop that. Suddenly, four of Litwick run away, but one trips over, so the heroes surround it. Ash scans it via the Pokédex, which mysteriously logs out. The heroes claim they only came in to find a shelter for the storm, but have no idea what is Litwick trying to say. They go for a while and encounter Team Rocket's Meowth with a bunch of Litwick. Meowth and Litwick run off, making the heroes wonder what is Team Rocket up to now. Meowth came to Jessie and James, reporting what happened. Team Rocket sees they appear exhausted and think it is because they work too much, though they intend to catch Pikachu. Suddenly, they notice the flames on Litwick are larger than before. Yamask repeats the plan to Litwick, who have an evil smile on their faces. As the heroes search for Team Rocket, they get attacked by Litwick, who pushes the tables and causes chandeliers to fall down. After the chase, the heroes see Axew and Litwick are gone. Team Rocket, however, notice Yamask is gone and hope it is looking after Litwick. The heroes search for Axew, while Pikachu gets abducted by a Litwick. The heroes notice Pikachu is gone, too. Team Rocket contact Dr. Zager and tell them they found the mansion as a base of operations, inhabited by Litwick. Dr. Zager warns them Litwick may steal the life energies of people and Pokémon, though he wanted to make a research on these Pokémon. Suddenly, he logs out, while James and Jessie see the Litwick have been stealing their life energies, making them exhausted. They see Meowth has been lost. Meowth has trouble walking and encounters a Litwick, who uses Psychic to control him. As the heroes try to search Pikachu and Axew, Cilan asks of Ash to run the Pokédex once more. Ash does so and soon they hear the Litwick are guiding them to the Ghost World and feeding life from people and Pokémon. The heroes run off to quickly find Axew and Pikachu. Jessie and James walk difficultly and get attacked by unknown energy. The heroes encounter the Litwick, who walk away. They follow them inside a room, where they encounter Axew, Yamask, Pikachu and Meowth, though the door closes behind them. Jessie and James come as well, though they agree to escape, else the Litwick will catch them. They encounter the four Litwick, guided by a Lampent. Lampent and Litwick use Inferno, opening a gateway to Ghost World. The Litwick use Shadow Ball and Inferno, pushing Axew, Pikachu, Yamask and Meowth to the Ghost World. The Pokémon struggle, but Lampent uses Inferno, opening the Ghost World. Cilan tells if the Litwick and Lampent are not defeated, they will be stuck in the Ghost World. Ash sends Oshawott to use Water Gun, but Litwick and Lampent protect themselves. Cilan sends Dwebble to use X-Scissor, but misses. Jessie sends Woobat, who uses Air Slash and James' Yamask uses Shadow Ball. However, the Litwick dodge all the attacks and use Psychic, sending Woobat and Yamask to Jessie and James. The heroes see the Litwick's flames burn very intense. Jessie is about to be absorbed, but Ash pulls her back. Cilan gets hit by Shadow Ball, though James catches him. They decide to call a truce to defeat the Litwick and Lampent. Yamask uses Shadow Ball, though Litwick protect themselves. Dwebble uses X-Scissor, hitting Litwick. Lampent uses Inferno, which gets countered by Oshawott's Water Gun, while Woobat uses Air Slash on Lampent. Using Electro Ball, Pikachu banishes the Ghost Pokémon into the Ghost World. Team Rocket is glad, for they are back to normal. The heroes leave the mansion, seeing the mansion is destroyed. They suspect Litwick were making it look nice. Team Rocket leave as well using jetpacks, promising to catch Pikachu one day. Iris feels a rain coming again. The rain falls once more, so the heroes take shelter in a tree hollow. Debuts Pokémon *Litwick Move *Inferno Trivia *Team Rocket acted much more comical in this episode. This happens again in the 14th movie. *Professor Oak's Live Caster: Ducklett *The "Who's That Pokémon?" is Litwick. Dub differences *One of the scenes with the elevator opened up and released a black fog. However, it released a flood of water. Gallery The heroes flee from the rain BW028 2.jpg The old mansion BW028 3.jpg Team Rocket found a bunch of Litwick BW028 4.jpg Iris gets scared of the moving objects BW028 5.jpg Cilan gets terrified BW028 6.jpg The heroes levivtate via Psychic BW028 7.jpg The heroes encounter Litwick and Meowth BW028 8.jpg The heroes get attacked BW028 9.jpg Meowth floats by Litwick's Psychic BW028 10.jpg Team Rocket appears in front of the twerps BW028 11.jpg The Litwick's flames burn brighter than ever BW028 12.jpg Dwebble attacks the Litwick BW028 13.jpg Team Rocket returned their life force back BW028 14.jpg The heroes flee from the mansion BW028 15.jpg The heroes take shelter in a tree hollow }} Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Pokémon: Black & White Episodes Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors